


Just One of Those Moments

by Lemon レモン (Lemonfroggie)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral, Other, POV Second Person, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Tickling, innocent teasing, soft, this is self indulgent mammon for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonfroggie/pseuds/Lemon%20%E3%83%AC%E3%83%A2%E3%83%B3
Summary: A routine cuddling session with Mammon shifts once you accidentally tickle the Avatar of Greed with your hair. Fluffy shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 288





	Just One of Those Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first fanfiction one-shot!! I apologize for any grammar mistakes, this was super self-indulgent and done in a single swoop, plus I haven't written in AGES.  
> I have been PINNING over Mammon for weeks, love that greedy lil bugger.
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoy the fluff-filled nonsense!!

Your eyes darted back up at him, widening further as he tried to cover up the high pitch squeak he made just a second ago. Your mouth stayed agape for a moment before curling into a devious grin. You could almost see the cogs in his head sputter and clank as he recognized that little devilish twinkle in your eye. He pretended to push out a dry cough, gripping you by the shoulders pulling you away with the full length of his arms. 

“Mammoney...” you said, mirth already rising in your chest as you uttered his Devilgram handle in an amused tone. This is interesting. The drowsy atmosphere dissipated in an instant.

“I didn’t know you were ticklish.”

“That’s cus’ I’m not.”

“I just heard you laugh, Mammon. You don’t have to be ashamed of it, I think it’s cute.”

He grew flustered, and he struggled to get out the compliant fluttering at the tip of his tongue. He puffed out his cheeks, but it made him even less threatening. Kinda like a pouty puppy. You mustered enough strength to hold in a coo at his appearance. His stark white hair was flattened to one side from your pillow. Tufts stuck out in various directions on the other side like feathers where you were running your fingers through it a couple hours before you two conked out, _Irritable Ghoul Suddenly Learns That Lashing Out At Others Only Made Her Feel Bad_ playing muted on your small tv set (a _classic_ ). It was surprisingly soft the first time you’d ruffled up his hair to tease him and it had become a habit and your mission to groom your hands through it ever since. Not that he minded.

“Io, You can’t just go around saying things like that..! The GREAT Mammon, sensitive and weak to such a stupid thing?” He avoided responding to your compliment you noticed, “You oughta watch your mouth, or else I’ll ge-”

His voice went high and he bubbled over again as you darted your hand to the crook of his neck. He threw you an incredulous look.

“See! You _are_ ticklish!” 

You tried to move closer but his hands kept you in place, pulling you even further away from him. He pressed the pads of his fingers on you, like a nonverbal warning. You could feel the heat from them radiating on your skin and you tried not to let your body shiver at the sensation. 

“Don’t. You. Dare.” He hissed at you, narrowing his blue eyes as you raised your hands in mock defeat. You shimmied from his purposefully gentle grip on your shoulders once he thought you were about to give up. He went to grab you again, realizing letting you go was a big mistake once you “Ahah!”d with triumph at your freedom. You ducked under his arm and rolled off the side of the bed, snatching a discarded blanket from the floor and trying to wrap it around his larger frame, pushing him back into the bed. He was too staggered to stop you.

“Don’t what, Mammon? What’s wrong?”

Trying to keep the excited lithe from your voice, you struggled to keep your expression neutral but innocent. But he could already tell you were cracking from the smile that sprung back to your face, your fingers wiggling at him threateningly with your free hand as you clambered on top of the wrapped up demon, gripping the ends of the blanket to keep him still. You weren’t as cunning as Asmo but it didn’t mean you couldn’t try. 

“Human,” his voice dipping dangerously low, “Don’t play these pathetic games with me. You’ll regret it.” You knew he could throw your “fragile” (his choice of words, not yours) human body off with ease, but the shock was still evident in his eyes, and his cheeks flamed up as he felt your soft thighs trap both sides of his waist. You're going to be the death of him.

You let out a delightful giggle as you speedily grazed your fingers under the blanket to his bare sides. Mammon’s face burned even brighter, rivaling that of the cherry sports-car he had parked in his bedroom. His chest rumbled, trying to contain whatever very-uncool sounds were about to leave his throat as you continued to assault him with your wriggly hands. He managed to growl instead, the sound animalistic and gruff and you felt it under you as it rumbled in his core.

“What did I say ab-about us demons MC...I outta gobble ya’ up from the head down for defying m-h-th-Th HAHAHAHA! S-sTOP! HAHA-!” He burst into little fits of laughter, his nose scrunched up in the cutest way, his voice light but becoming more strained as you mercilessly continued your attacks. You couldn’t help but join him in his contagious laughter, making you even more giggly but for different reasons too. 

You knew a lot of things about Mammon from your shared adventures and hang out sessions. From your special movie nights to rare moments where his sleepiness made him verbally honest and brazen in asking for your attention. You’ve seen how stuttery and nervous he would get around you when you would brightly converse with him on days he felt like worming his way into your bed, his bravado vanishing in an instant as you lightly gripped his bigger hand with your own smaller one under the sheets. How fast he’d clammer up whenever Lucifer somehow materialized behind him in the middle of his monologue about his new scheme to you, how overly cocky he’d get when you praised him for doing something sweet, knowing full well by the way his ears burned pink that he was trying to cover up how happy your compliments made him. 

“O-of course! You should be grateful I’m spending my precious time with you, human! Not everyone gets a gift from one of the Greatest demons in Devildom!” Would be one of his go-to excuses.

You’d shake your head disapprovingly and lightly nudge his ribs but the tenderness from your expression would never dissipate. You knew a lot of things, the sweet, the irritating, the honest, and the overly greedy parts and yet learning each new trait or spending a new moment together always brought you joy. Joy that he was willing to open himself up to you in all sorts of ways, even if he didn’t want to admit it verbally. You enjoyed all the brothers’ unique company of course, but he was your First Guy, your annoyingly handsome and cheeky demon. Over your time in the House of Lamentation, he had managed to make a Mammon shaped soft spot in your heart, the bastard. 

Today was one of those sweet moments. 

You hadn’t meant to brush your sleep ruffled hair into his neck, but the way he squirmed and let out the smallest laugh surprised you. His skin heated up under your cheek within an instant, and he’d stuttered furiously trying to get out a response. You’d looked up at him, your hair further tickling under his jaw and making him unintentionally laugh again. It was a deliciously adorable sound, his bright eyes crinkling at the feeling, his pearly whites exposed and as your eyes traced his lips, you’d noticed his sharpened canines peaking out. 

Your sudden spacing out didn’t go unnoticed and it urged Mammon to exact his escape. You blinked, and before you knew it, your whole world flipped and your back was pressed up against your plush mattress. You squealed.

“Shit!”

You stared up to look at the demon pinning you down. He was still huffing, his broad tanned chest catching your suddenly shy gaze for a moment before you trailed to meet his face. You could see a small aftermath tear trailing down his cheek from your barrage of tickling attacks to his person but he was frowning at you. Maybe you’d taken it a bit too far, you thought, suddenly feeling a bubbling ebb of guilt etching it’s way into your body language, your shoulders tensing up and your eyebrows pinched together. 

“Mammon?“ you said, your voice sounding a little smaller than you would’ve liked. You were a very easily guilt-ridden person, and he knew it. 

He didn’t reply, still huffing but his breath evening out as he stared at you with an unreadable expression. One of his hands moved to hold both of your comparatively thin wrists above your head. 

“Mammon,” you called out again, “I’m sorry if I took it too far. I didn’t mean to upset yo-“

He interrupted you when he traced a finger along your plush hip. You let out a choked sound, akin to a strangled cat. He grinned, a little dimple appearing on his right cheek. Uh oh. 

“I warned ya’ earlier, didn’t I?” He rumbled near the crook of your neck, his breath tickling at the skin. “Ya think I’d just let you feel me up like that without gettin’ a little revenge?” Ohh no.

“Monnie! Wait-! I’m sorry!” Your pleas went unanswered, his broad fingers found your sides with ease and he sped up the pace as you squirmed and let out your own high pitch bouts of laughter. You kicked at him but to no avail, your legs turned to jelly at this point, but it’s not like you could’ve caused damage anyways. You were at his mercy just like he was at yours just moments ago. 

“Oh how the tables have turned, my little human.!” He chuckled darkly at your breathy pleas of surrender but he slowed down to a stop to let you greedily gulp some much-needed air, blinking away the tears from your eyes. You were a fragile human after all. Needing air to breathe and all that.

“I...I probably deserved that,” you let out after a couple of moments, your cheeks ached but you still smiled when Mammon rolled his eyes at you playfully. 

“Yeah ya did. Your’a fuckin’ handful- for a human.”

You poked at his rib for that verbal jab and moved to sit upright. Mammon let go of your previously trapped hands and got off of you, rolling onto his back, but still at your side. You were both a little sweatier and warm from the now even roughhousing, but you were both content to revel in each other’s company all the same. It was just one of those moments, huh? 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated :''] 
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night and stay safe yall!!


End file.
